Le début des aventures
by Arrion
Summary: Qu'est-ce qu'on attend quand on est une princesse ? Le début des aventures bien sûr !


_Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre d'une nuit du FoF (Forum francophone) pour le thème Billet. L'objectif est d'écrire sur chaque thème en une heure. Rejoignez nous sur le forum !_

_Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi bien sur._

**~oOo~**

**Le début des aventures :**

Le billet était froissé d'avoir été déplié, lu, plié, rangé dans une poche, sorti de la poche, déplié, relu, et ainsi de suite une bonne centaine de fois. Pourtant, il ne contenait que quelques mots, facile à retenir. Et elle avait bonne mémoire. Mais elle avait besoin de se rassurer, de vérifier que le billet était toujours là, qu'il était réel. Elle voulait à tout prix que ce sois réel, elle ne voulait pas que ce soit un rêve. A chaque fois qu'elle sortait le mot, son cœur battait un peu plus vite, c'était pour de vrai. Le papier devenait souple à force d'être manipulé, et les bords menaçaient de se déchirer. Mais elle ne se lassait pas de le sortir, encore et encore, pour relire ces quelques lignes :

_« Au bord du lac, sous le saule,_

_Minuit,_

_Je t'attendrais. »_

Enfin, l'aventure allait commencer. Elle ne savait pas d'où venait le mot, ni qui lui avait envoyé. Il était simplement apparu dans sa poche ce matin entre le petit déjeuner et son premier cours. Un cours de maintien, ou elle n'aurait surtout pas du mettre les mains dans ses poches. Mais elle n'était pas une élève très obéissante.

Elle ne savait pas d'où il venait, mais elle savait ce que cela signifiait. Quoiqu'il se passe ce soir, l'aventure commencerait, et à la fin, il y aurait le prince charmant. Elle connaissait l'histoire par cœur, après tout, sa mère était aussi une princesse, et elle lui avait raconté. Elle avait du s'enfuir dans la forêt, vivre avec sept nains, manger une pomme empoisonnée et tomber dans un profond sommeil pour que le prince, son père, vienne la sauver. Elle aussi était une princesse, alors ce serait aussi ce scénario.

Elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se demander quel genre d'aventure elle allait vivre. De quoi ce billet était-il le prélude ?

**~oOo~**

Minuit, enfin ! Sans un bruit, elle se glissa hors de sa chambre. Elle s'était interrogée longtemps sur la tenue qu'elle devait choisir. Les plus pratiques ? Les plus jolis ? Les plus élégants ? Elle avait opté pour une tenue sobre, et pratique. Après tout, elle s'en allait pour l'aventure. Toujours aussi silencieuse, elle sortit du château, et se faufila entre les arbres jusqu'au lac. Le saule, elle y était presque ! Encore quelques pas …

"Charles ?"

Elle n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Charles ? Son meilleur ami, c'était avec lui que commençait ses aventures ? Et elle qui croyait qu'elle allait se faire kidnapper, ou quelque chose comme ça. Elle soupira, légèrement déçue, et s'assit à ses côtés.

"Que se passe-t-il ? Pourquoi m'envoyer un mot si mystérieux ? On peut se voir tous les jours seul à seul sans le moindre problème !

- Sans problème ? Tu te moques de moi ? Depuis que tes parents ont décidé que tu avais l'âge de chercher un fiancé, je ne peux plus te voir sans chaperon ! répliqua vivement le jeune homme.

- Oui, enfin tu te formalises de pas grand-chose. Mon chaperon n'est pas là pour répéter ce que me disent mes amis, juste pour vérifier qu'ils restent décents.

- Ben voyons ! Et si je n'avais pas envie d'être décent ? Si j'ai envie de t'embrasser, c'est notre problème non ? Pas celui de je ne sais qui !"

Il s'interrompit quelques instants devant le visage ahuris de sa meilleure amie, pour reprendre avec encore plus de vivacité :

"Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne chercherais pas à t'embrasser, je sais très bien que je suis ton meilleur ami, pas ton prince charmant…

- Tu … Tu… tu te rends compte de ce que tu viens de me dire la ? bégaya-t-elle, encore sous le choc.

- Je suis désolé, je ne comptais pas te le dire, oublie ça. Je n'ai absolument aucune illusion. Ce n'est pas pour ça que je t'ai envoyé ce billet.

- Pourquoi alors ?

- Parce que j'avais envie de parler à ma meilleure amie loin des oreilles indiscrètes, passer un bon moment quoi … Il tenta de sourire vaillamment, pour revenir à leur relation habituelle, et effacer ses révélations impromptues.

- Charles tu me mens, je le vois bien. D'accord, tu ne voulais pas me dire ce que tu m'as dit, mais il y a plus que l'envie d'une discussion tranquille.

- Je … Ok, il est possible que j'ai quelques petits problème … avoua-t-il. "

Elle s'installa plus confortablement, et l'encouragea a se livrer : "Vas-y, je t'écoute !" Finalement, les aventures commençaient peut-être bien ce soir !

**~oOo~**

_Il est probable que ce texte vous laisse un gout d'inachevé, c'est voulu. Il est possible que j'écrive une suite à cette histoire. Je l'ai placé dans le fandom du Waltdisney de Blanche neige, mais peu importe, tout les contes de fée marche, puisqu'ils finissent tous par : "Ils se marièrent et eurent beaucoup d'enfant !"_


End file.
